The present invention relates to an improvement in roller skates with steering systems having a shock-absorbing suspension spring and/or so-called "semi-rigid" (springless) steering systems.
More particularly, the object of the present invention is roller skates in which the sole plate is inclined or tilted downwardly towards the front in relation to the horizontal, at least in the non-charged (unloaded or relaxed) position, i.e., the position in which the sole plate is not loaded by the weight of a person.
The present invention relates both to roller skates and to skateboards of the type on which the user places both feet on the board, the movement of which he directs by inclining the board. These two types of devices will be designated hereinafter using the generic phrase "roller skates."
French Patent 2 610 208 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,399); and its two additions Nos. 2 633 524 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,882) and 2 646 613 have previously described roller skates having spring suspension systems on the front and rear axles, which have the advantage of appreciably absorbing the shocks and vibrations caused by the unevenness of the ground on the one hand and which, on the other hand, provide improved comfort for the skater.
In use, it has been noticed that the user of roller skates provided with a spring suspension at the front noticed a feeling of start-up difficulty or "sluggishness" due to the compression of the spring. This is particularly bothersome since the starting phase is very important in racing or when participating in competitions.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, which is both psychological and technical, it has been shown that for the front suspension, it is preferable to adopt a solution which is at least partially more rigid.
However, many trained skaters miss the horizontal arrangement of the unloaded sole plate. In effect, as soon as the skater puts on his skates, the spring suspension or suspensions compresses or compress under his weight (load) and the horizontal balance of the sole of the foot is broken. This results in a need to compensate for this "counter-slope" by means of muscular effort.
An attempt has therefore been made to give back to the skater a level of comfort which is comparable to that of ice skaters, whose boot contains a component for raising the heel.
Until now, skaters have overcome this disadvantage by placing in their boots heel pieces of the type used by persons needing them for arch conformation. It can easily be seen that this is only a makeshift solution.